The Baxter Healthcare propose to conduct a study using a graft of a fluorocarbon onto a natural rubber substrate. The successful chemical grafting of this material to condoms would result in a product with improved chemical, physical, and storage properties as well as reduce natural and manufacturing induced defects in the latex. The grafted surface covers the pin-hole and modifies the surface so that improved biocompatibility, ozone resistance, and spermicide compatibility is achieved. Baxter proposes working in concert with an existing condom manufacturer to produce the prototypes and to package them. The proposal includes optimization of the grafting techniques, demonstration that the modified condoms meets or exceeds current standards, and transfer of the technology to a full scale manufacturing site.